degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-5483266-20170729060246
So many people, even the well-meaning customers, have this really annoying habit of leaving discarded items on the counter and expecting you to throw their shit away for them. That, and when they carelessly mess up my displays and can't be arsed to put things back where they found them. The worst by far are the ones who can CLEARLY see the garbage and recycling bins (which is not hard to do since they walk directly past them on their way inside) and STILL insist on personally giving scraps to me even when I point in their direction. Then there are the assholes who toss their torn, crumpled up bills at you and pour a sea of change //next// to your open and waiting hand prepared to count it while they just stand there and watch you begin the time-consuming process of picking their coins up one by one (evidently my hands aren't worthy enough to hold their money but they're good to fetch your waste, lmao okay). My workplace is a local business occupying a tiny corner of a beloved and popular public market; it only takes up a third or fourth of most living rooms, so there is absolutely no excuse for people to misplace our products and take advantage of my Customer Service™ for bullshit that doesn't concern our establishment. You'd be surprised at how many times I've charged people's phones for them and acted as a tour guide for all the clueless ass tourists who come here - not to mention this one time when a little boy stole a magazine, wandered off while I was busy at the till during lunch rush, and his parents didn't even buy the mag when they returned it because it was over $10 lmao. Hospitality should be reciprocal, not one-sided and at our expense. I'd expect this kind of behaviour in a corporate chain store since I'm sure we all know how ridiculous the rudest of customers can get there but apparently they get extra brave and flaunt their entitlement complex in small spaces like these wherein I am the sole employee around. like jeez i didn't realize there was an invisible sign marked "trash receptacle" hovering over my head T_T There are some perks, though. I get a little discount for most of the specialties offered, I can eat and drink anything we sell for free, I'm surprisingly adept at making conversation with our regulars/other customers that are actually decent, and several of the security guards are super attractive, haha (one of them stopped by four times in the same day alkdsjfa;lksdfj) and there's always street performances outside so I'm rarely bored. But oh well. I'm just grateful to have this job in the first place so I'll try not to complain. oh yeah and one more thing: all the crusty old white men who throw hissy fits about our prices and store policy re: US currency exchange aka our 1-1 ratio can kindly rot, why would you even think about using your US dollars at a Canadian store? there's an ATM just around the corner and we're not a fucking bank, jfc